


A Thousand Words

by supersapphics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics
Summary: One night at a gallery event, art dealer Magnus Bane encounters a charming man who just happens to know a lot about Magnus' favorite painter, Gideon Trueblood.As Magnus will later find out, the charming man has a lot in common with Trueblood.





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling very inspired to write fic lately, but the other day, I randomly got an idea in my head of Magnus earnestly discussing art with an amused Alec and voila, this fic was born.
> 
> Just fyi, if you're a member of that "spite fic" collection, or made any tweets/Tumblr posts supporting them and their behavior, I don't want you reading or commenting on this fic. I'll double-check the username of every person who comments on this fic and if I find out you're a member/supporter of that collection, I'll immediately delete your comment, because this fic was not written for you!

“How do I look?” Magnus asks, stopping in front of Clary.

“Is that a serious question?” she laughs. “You look amazing, as always.”

“Do I look like someone you’d buy art from?” he continues, striking a pose.

“ _Yes,_ ” Clary laughs again. “Now go sell some art.”

“I will. And good luck to you too, biscuit.”

Clary presses a kiss to his cheek and gives his hand a tight squeeze before she departs. Magnus straightens his suit jacket and wanders over to the front door to greet the first guests. He’s occupied with that for about half an hour so, until the guests split apart to peruse the artwork.

Magnus looks around for Clary, but sees that she’s quite busy herself, surrounded by people asking her questions about her paintings. He smiles, feeling proud of his little biscuit, and turns in the opposite direction, looking for a potential client to talk with.

His gaze lands on a man standing in front of his favorite paintings, by the very talented Gideon Trueblood. Sensing an opportunity, he walks over and offers the man his hand.

 “Hello, I’m Magnus Bane, and I own this gallery. Can I help you with anything?”

“Hello, Mr. Bane, I’m Alexander Lightwood,” the other man says, shaking Magnus’ hand firmly. His skin is soft and warm and Magnus holds on for longer than is necessary, drinking in Alexander’s charming smile and the dark hair falling across his forehead.

Then his name registers with Magnus. “Alexander Lightwood? You don’t sometimes go by Alec, do you?”

“Actually, I almost always go by Alec,” Alexander responds, seeming a little confused but still smiling.

“Sorry, it’s just that I think I might’ve heard of you from Clary,” Magnus explains. “Her girlfriend is Isabelle Lightwood. That’s not your sister, by any chance?”

“Yeah, it is. You know Clary?” Alexander leans closer, seeming even more engaged now.

“We’re old family friends, so I’ve known her forever and she’s like my kid sister,” Magnus answers. “Sorry – do you prefer Alec or Alexander, by the way?”

“Ah. You know what...I almost always prefer Alec, but you can call me Alexander.” There’s a small smile twitching at the corner of Alec’s mouth that Magnus finds utterly enticing.

“Ok, Alexander, so...are you here to support Clary or are you interested in buying some art of your own?”

“Uh, let’s say both,” Alec says. “You know, it’s interesting that we’ve never met before, despite our sisters dating each other.”

“Well, our sisters have only been dating for a month and I think they’ve been a bit too preoccupied with each other to think to introduce us to each other,” Magnus points out.

“I can understand that. Relationships are like that at the beginning.” Alec leans even closer and Magnus has to tamp down on his grin to hide how excited he’s feeling. He can’t believe he’s getting along so well with this stranger – this very gorgeous, charming stranger.

They keep talking, for so long that Magnus loses complete track of time. When he finally realizes, he gives himself a little shake and asks abruptly, “So, what do you think of this painting?” He gestures at the painting on the wall behind Alec.

“Well....what do you think of it?” Alec asks.

“It’s one of my favorite pieces,” Magnus replies. “Gideon Trueblood has such a unique way of using colors to express emotion. You see this splash of red here amongst all the blue? It’s breathtaking. It’s so slight you can barely see it, but when you do notice it, it absolutely captures your attention. What do you think it means?”

“Maybe the artist just likes red,” Alec suggests, smiling.

“It’s more than that. I think it represents the tiny kernel of sadness at the center of the rage. The sadness that fueled the anger.”

“Wow,” Alec says, sounding impressed. “You’ve really thought about this, huh?”

“It’s one of my favorite pieces by Trueblood,” Magnus agrees.

“One of?” Alec echoes.

“I’m a big fan of his – I have three of his paintings here tonight. Unfortunately I’ve never communicated with him in person. He’s very private and only communicates via email. His work is always delivered to my galleries by people I don’t know.”

“Maybe he prefers to stay anonymous,” Alec says. “You know, keep his personal life separate.”

“Maybe. Either way, I always love seeing what he’ll produce next. What about you? What kind of art do you like?”

Once again, they fall into conversation and Magnus becomes so distracted that he completely loses track of time. It’s not until Clary wanders over with Isabelle in tow that Magnus realizes with a start that the night is over.

“Biscuit,” Magnus says when he sees her approach. “How’d it go? Did everyone go wild over your paintings, just like I expected?”

“Understatement,” Isabelle answers, hugging a blushing Clary to her side. “She sold every single one of her paintings! She’s the queen of this gallery.”

“I don’t know about that –” Clary starts to protest, but Magnus cuts her off.

“Of course you are, my dear. Just like I knew you would be.”

Clary blushes even harder but then an idea seems to occur to her. “And how did Gideon Trueblood do?” she asks knowingly.

“Every piece of his sold, of course,” Magnus answers proudly.

“To you?” Clary snorts.

“No,” Magnus sniffs. “To our esteemed guests. Except for this one.” He turns and gestures to the painting he and Alec had been discussing earlier. “I had to keep this one for myself.”

For some reason, that seems to surprise Alec. “You did? Seriously?”

“I never joke about Gideon Trueblood,” Magnus tells him.

“I see you’ve met my brother,” Isabelle says to Magnus. “That’s perfect. I was just thinking that I should introduce you two sometime.”

Magnus flashes Alec a grin. “Told you it'd happen sooner rather than later.”

“What do you say the four of us go out and celebrate?” Alec asks. “My treat.”

“I can’t think of anything I’d enjoy more,” Magnus answers.

 

 

“Alexander, I had no idea you were such a talented cook,” Magnus says as he takes his third delicious bite of French toast.

“I’m not,” Alec says, chuckling. “I’m only good at breakfast foods and that’s it. But I’m glad you like it.”

“I adore it,” Magnus assures him. “Feel free to make this for me whenever you want.”

“Are you implying that you’ll be around that often?” Alec asks.

“As long as you don’t have a problem with it,” Magnus responds, looking back down at his plate before Alec can answer.

“Of course not.” Alec leans over and presses a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus beams and returns the kiss eagerly, but this time on Alec’s lips.

“You’re sticky,” Alec says after a few minutes, pulling back with a laugh. “You got syrup all over my neck.”

“Sorry,” Magnus says, although he’s not very sorry at all.

“Not complaining.” Then Alec appears to notice something out of the corner of his eye. “Wow. You weren’t kidding about being a fan of Gideon Trueblood.”

Magnus follows his gaze and sees the various Trueblood paintings on his living room wall, which are visible through the open door from where they’re sitting at the kitchen table.

“I told you I’m always serious about him.” Magnus sets down his fork and leads Alec into the living room. “I have his paintings all over this room. I’m surprised you didn’t notice them yesterday.”

“To be fair, I was pretty distracted by you yesterday,” Alec points out, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. He sinks his chin into Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus smirks and turns his head to press a kiss to Alec’s temple. “As you should’ve been. But really, Alexander, I’m an art dealer. Of course I have work from my favorite artist all over my apartment.”

“Favorite artist?” Alec repeats. There’s a strange quality to his voice. Magnus gently disentangles himself from Alec’s grip and turns to his face him fully.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” But Alec is chewing his lower lip, seeming distracted. “Magnus, I have to tell you something.”

“Ok,” Magnus says, suddenly nervous but hoping it doesn’t translate to his voice.

“How would you react if I told you that I’m Gideon Trueblood?”

Magnus blinks. “What?”

“I’m Gideon Trueblood. It’s a pseudonym.”

“You’re.” Magnus stares up at Alec’s face, too stunned to think properly. “You’re Gideon Trueblood. My favorite artist who’s been emailing me for the past year?”

“Yeah,” Alec admits.

“So you know who I was when we met at the gallery the other day?”

“Yeah....”

“Did you have a specific reason for keeping this from me?”

“No, I swear I didn’t. It’s just....Gideon Trueblood has always been a secret. I basically got into a huge fight with my parents when they found out I was an artist and they disowned me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps, reaching for him, but Alec shakes his head.

“It’s ok. I’ve made up with my parents since then – well, my mom at least. But ever since then, I haven’t really felt like sharing Gideon with anyone. He was too important to me. And then when I made it big, I didn’t want anyone to pay more attention to Gideon than to Alec, you know? I wanted to know that someone actually liked me and not just what I could offer them.”

“I can understand that. But....you told me. Even though we barely know each other.”

“Well, you seemed to like me without knowing who I really was,” Alec explains.

“Of course I did. How someone could talk to you for ten minutes and not fall head over heels in love with you is beyond me,” Magnus says, which makes Alec blush.

“Plus, I trusted you,” Alec continues after a moment. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but...I just do. And I wanted you to know the truth, especially since I’m hoping that things will continue between us. Because I really like you.” His voice goes extra soft when he utters the last sentence and Magnus feels himself melt.

“I really like you too, Alexander.” He steps closer. “And thank you for telling me the truth. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Alec places his hands on Magnus’ waist. “So do you forgive me?”

“Completely,” Magnus promises him. “And to prove it....” He presses a kiss to Alec’s lips. “I still can’t believe that you’re my favorite artist. Now I get to sleep with the most talented painter I know,” he teases.

“And I get to sleep with the most incredible art dealer I know,” Alec replies, grinning, before he dips his head to kiss Magnus back.

 

 

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” Isabelle says, stroking her fingers through Clary’s hair. “This is your second gallery event in six months and I just know you’re going to kill it like last time.”

“I’m sure I will, especially since two of my pieces had you as the subject,” Clary says, smirking and turning around to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s nose.

“I may have been the subject, but you were still the artist,” Isabelle points out. “You have the talent here.”

“But an artist is nothing without something to inspire them, and that, my dear, is you,” Clary argues back. “You’re my muse, Isabelle Lightwood.”

“You’re so sweet to me,” Isabelle murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clary says softly. She drops another kiss on Isabelle’s nose and then catches sight of Alec and Magnus over her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Oh, I think they’re having a moment,” she realizes. “Magnus looks like he’s about to cry. In a good way, though. So does Alec.”

 

 

Magnus is indeed about to cry. It had all started a few minutes ago, when he and Alec had come to a stop in front of a Gideon Trueblood painting that Magnus didn’t recognize.

“I don’t know this one,” says Magnus, frowning. “I don’t remember you working on this, and I don’t remember seeing it delivered to the gallery.” He glances over at Alec, wondering if maybe he’d really just spaced on this painting entirely. Although he seriously doubts it, considering how big a fan of Alec's work he is. 

“That’s because I, uh, kind of kept it a secret from you,” Alec answers. “I wanted it to be a surprise. What do you think of it?”

Magnus returns his attention to the painting. After only a few moments of examining it, he already knows it’s his favorite piece Alec has ever done. The colors alone are breathtaking, but it’s not just that – it’s also the way the colors are connected, the way the interact, play off each other. Every time he thinks he’s devoured everything, Magnus finds another small detail that captures his attention. He feels a lump forming in his throat; the painting has evoked a strong emotion in him, one that he can’t really explain. As an art dealer, he’s spent most of his adult life working with paintings, sculptures, pretty much any type of art a person could imagine, and there’s been countless pieces over the years that have taken his breath away. But this...this is on an entirely different level.

“I think,” Magnus finally manages to choke out, “I think it’s the most stunning piece of art ever created.”

“I’m so glad you think so,” Alec says, his voice whisper-soft. “Why don’t you read the title.”

Magnus swallows hard and leans forward to read the small plaque underneath the canvas. “ _True Love_ ,” he reads. He looks up at Alec, only to freeze when he sees the open ring box in Alec’s hand. And the engagement ring inside.

“Alexander...?”

“Magnus, I know it’s only been six months. But I...I’ve never been happier in my life than I have with you. You see me for who I am. You love both parts of me equally, Gideon and Alec, and you make me feel like there’s nothing I can’t do. Not as long as I have you at my side. You make my life richer and fuller and I can’t imagine ever spending a day without you again. Will you marry me?”

If Magnus had thought it was difficult to speak before, it’s nearly impossible now. “On one condition,” he somehow gets out.

“Name it,” says Alec instantly.

“You can’t sell this painting. We need to keep it for ourselves.”

Alec’s face breaks out into a truly stunning smile. “No worries. I already reserved it, see?” He taps the small red sticker on the wall next to the painting, indicating it’s already been sold – or in this case, was never for sale.

“Then – yes, Alexander, I’ll marry you.”

                                                             

 

 

 

 


End file.
